


Pouring Out

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: Parts Of A Whole [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Sides, Deceit Sanders Is Extra, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders POV, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Poor Thomas, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, self-care, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: Thomas stretched himself a little thin, so the Sides have to help him.Two of the newly-accepted Sides step in to help.





	Pouring Out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this kind of sucks, but I really wanted to get it done today.
> 
> To everyone who has wished my sister good health: She's still struggling but she said to tell you all thank you.

Logan rose up into the Mindscape, sensing the need for his help, only to find Thomas with a pinched expression on his face, Virgil hiding inside his hoodie and groaning, and Roman waving his arms and ranting in Spanish.

“Um, Roman?”

The prince’s head turned to Logan and a relieved smile appeared.

“Logic! Never have I been so happy to see you.” He jerked a thumb at Thomas. “Here, get this guy on my side, will ya?”

Logic frowned.

“Thomas, what- uh, what seems to be the problem?”

Thomas ran a hand through his hair, looking more and more tired by the second.

“I may have possibly-” He cringes. “Bitten off a little more than I can chew.”

Logan sighed.

“Come on, we’ve talked about this. Take smaller bites.”

Virgil groaned, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

“No, he means he planned to do too much today.”

Logan hummed in understanding and nodded his head. It was just another colloquialism.

“I have to finish writing that video for Joan to look over today-”

“Which he  _ cannot put off any longer _ ,” Roman inserted.

“And I also have to clean the house and do my laundry.” He sighed again, defeated. “I could do all of those things usually with time to spare, but I  _ also _ promised to help a few of my friends move and that’s a lot to do in a day.”

Logan studied his slumped shoulders and seemingly-permanent wince.

“He can’t put off doing the laundry and cleaning the apartment,” Anxiety reminded. “If he does that, he’s just going to come home after the move and be exhausted and the mess is just going to set me off.”

Logan nodded.

“Agreed. But you also can’t put off doing your job; that script is due today and your procrastination got the better of you yet again, but you still have to do it on time.” He straightened his glasses. “But doing all three tasks in such a short amount of time will negatively affect your physical and mental health, therefore making it harder to do anything tomorrow.”

Thomas winced.

“You’re gonna tell me to call my friends and tell them I can’t help, aren’t you?”

Logan offered a slightly stiff shrug in response.

Patton popped up suddenly.

“Wait a minute, you can’t do that.”

Logan frowned.

“Uh, Pat, it kinda seems like the best option here,” Roman offered. “He has to do his job and his mental health’s really important.”

Patton sputtered.

“But, what about his friends? Thomas made a promise and he has to  _ keep _ it.” He crossed his arms defiantly. “Thomas’ relationships with his friends are  _ the _ most important thing here.”

“Um,  _ excuse _ me?”

Logan stumbled back a step as Thomas leapt into his space at the sudden loud voice.

Anger glared at Patton from his perch on the couch’s armrest. Logan thought he looked like a vulture in that position.

“First off: Patton, you’re being an idiot.” Rae turned to face the group at large. “Secondly, the  _ most _ important thing here is Thomas’ well-being. Yes, he has to get his work done and make sure that his physical needs are met, but if that’s too much for him to be doing in such a short period of time, then he shouldn’t be  _ expected _ to do more.”

Ethan popped up and leaned against the bookcase off to the side with an apple in his hand.

“He’s right, you know.” He took a large bite from the fruit.

“Deceit!” Thomas pointed, eyes wide. He slowly lowered his arm when he realized that no one else had reacted at all other than to face the newcomers like expectant students.

“Oh, right,” Virgil straightened. “Thomas, this is Rae and Ethan. We’ve all agreed to work together.”

Rae jerked his chin in an approximation of a greeting while Ethan waved the hand still holding the apple, his scaled cheek slightly bulging as he chewed.

Thomas hummed as he looked back and forth between the two and then back at his usual companions.

“But, Deceit’s…  _ Deceit _ .”

Roman held up a hand.

“While that is true,  _ I  _ was actually the one to come up with the idea to lie about the wedding, so you should keep that in mind.”

Thomas’ eyes slid back to the “new” Sides.

“So… We’re just going to ignore the snake with the apple allegory?”

“Yep.” Roman grinned and got a thumbs-up from Ethan.

Thomas clapped his hands together and took a deep breath.

“Okay, then. I guess you two had thoughts on this whole situation?”

Ethan looked to Rae, who just gestured him to the floor.

“You already said that you’ve taken on more than you can chew,” Ethan began. “So just don’t take the bite.”

Logan tilted his head to the side.

“How do you mean?”

“You already agreed that finishing the script and doing housework is nonnegotiable, right?” He waited for Thomas to nod. “But that’s going to take you all day. Writing a single page that you actually  _ like _ can take hours and then you’re not doing  _ basic _ housework, but  _ deep-cleaning _ .”

Thomas sighed.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to disappoint my friends.”

Ethan waved a hand.

“Lie or don’t, just take care of yourself for once in your life.”

Thomas turned to the others for guidance.

Logan cocked his head to the side in thought.

“He has a point.” He turned to Patton. “Thomas  _ might _ have the energy to do everything today, but what about tomorrow? What about when he gets overwhelmed or crashes and Anxiety takes over?”

Patton fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He nodded to Thomas. “You should take care of yourself  _ first _ so that you have something to give your friends later.”

Roman smiled encouragingly.

“‘You can’t pour from an empty cup.’”

Thomas nodded, smiling slightly.

“Okay, I’ll- I’ll just let them know that I stretched myself too thin and I can’t make it.”

Deceit shrugged and began to sink out.

“That’ll do.”

“Glad we got that figured out.” Rae unfolded himself from his perch and pointed at Patton, his orange eye seeming to spark like a flame as he began to sink. “And our deal’s still in effect.”

Logan rolled his eyes. Those two were even more dramatic than Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests for this series? Suggestions?


End file.
